The Smartest Man In Two Galaxies
by mk10
Summary: Somebody wants some information, and they're going to great lengths to try to get it.
1. WANTED

--I don't own anything to do with Stargate Atlantis--

--

In the briefing room, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, McKay and Weir sit around the enormous table.

"Our intel suggests that they're in possession of an unused ZedPM", Rodney announces.

"Why wouldn't they be using it?", asks Teyla.

"The natives of the planet don't seem like the kinda people that would understand how it works", replies John as he leans back on his chair, legs resting on the table.

"Why's that?", Ronon makes himself heard.

Elizabeth reads through the file on M9X-337.

Rodney, always the first one to break the silence, gladly answers. "The natives of this lovely planet are interrogators. In exchange for supplies and weaponry, they provide a service to, eh, shall I say 'obtain information' from the given person."

Teyla looks slightly confused. "So people are handed over to them to be questioned?"

"Yes, I beleive so."

Weir looks on. "So, you want to go to a planet where their speciallity deals with..", she glances through the file and reads from it, "...'the most brutal form of torture known throughout the Pegasus Galaxy', to get a ZPM?"

"Yes". Everyone stares at Rodney. He looks around for a moment at all of them with a very unconvincing look on his face. "Look, they got a ZedPM. Now that's enough for me. And the fact that it's unused is even better! Besides, they hold nothing personal against the people they interrogate. They get paid, they get the information. We go there, nothing will happen to us..." They wait. "...I think."

"If what you're saying is true, how are we to locate the ZPM?", Teyla asks.

"Word on the street is they keep it in a seperate room behind the main complex", John reassures her.

The team looks at Weir waiting for the go-ahead. She thinks for a moment.

"You will have to be extremely careful, knowing the way these people operate. I want you in and out as quickly as possible."

John sits up straight, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiles, "You have a go."

--

We go whirling through the wormhole, along for the ride with the team. All we can do is watch, because what happens next is up to them.

FLASH. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and McKay stand on M9X-337 looking at their surroundings. Not much, other than a huge rock cliff sticking out over a very violent ocean. The sky is an angry dark grey.

"Um, looks... inviting", McKay comments.

Sheppard steps into leader-mode. "Which way to the ZPM?"

Rodney looks at his life-signs detector. "Uh...too far away to detect any life-signs, but there's a large energy reading coming from up there", pointing to the rock face. "Everywhere else looks empty."

"Alright, let's move. This may take a while."

McKay looks in dread as he notices how far away the cliff really is. "Oh god. It's gonna take forever to get there."

"I would say it is at least a days walk", Teyla just adds fuel to the fire.

"Wonderful", he says in classic McKay sarcasm.

The team set off up the path to the rock face.

--

Back at Atlantis.

Weir is sitting in her office typing at her computer. Major Lorne knocks, then walks in.

"Ma'am, we have a situation"

"What is it, major?"

Lorne takes a sheet of paper from his pocket and hands it to Weir.

It reads: "WANTED ALIVE: Dr. Rodney McKay. If found bring to M9X-337. Reward is very large." Underneath is a picture of McKay.

Elizabeth stares at the picture then looks up at Lorne.

"Colonel Sheppard's team set off for that planet about two hours ago. They went to get a ZPM."

Lorne frowns at her. "What if the ZPM is a set-up?"

Weir answers; "I don't think so. McKay said he found evidence that suggests there's one there. What bothers me is the fact that they want him brought to that planet, which makes me think that whoever made this poster obviously wants some information from him."

"There's not just one poster. We found that one on M9X-459 during our trade negotiations with the Sharjans. We asked around and found out that they've been seen in over a dozen other planets. He must have some very valuable information to somebody."

Weir starts to think. "Sheppard's team are due to check back in a while. They may be successful in obtaining the ZPM and never be spotted. However, I want you to have a team ready incase."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that Lorne leaves. Weir looks at the poster, clearly very concerned.

--

"I am not built for this."

Ronon turns to McKay. "For what?"

"Walking long distances. I mean, it's not exactly on a scientists to-do list."

Ronon smiles at Teyla. "Come on, McKay. You got this." Sheppard laughs. "We all gotta do things we don't like McKay. Whether it be listen to an hour-long speech about The Big Bang theory or... walk."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say Mr. -"

"Look!" Teyla points behind them. The gate opens and out walk four men carrying somebody.

"Who's that?" asks McKay.

Teyla doesn't turn away from the men. "It must be somebody being brought in for questioning."

Sheppard pulls at McKays arm. "Come on."

The team hide behind a large rock. It takes quite a while for the men to reach them. They stop just after the rock that the team are hiding behind. The team notice that they're all wearing black clothing. One of the men looks at the rock for a little while as if he has seen something. He begins to walk towards it.

"Hey!" One of the other men shouts. "We don't have time. We need to bring him, now." The man slowly turns back and says something inaudible to the 'leader'. They both nod. He takes out his radio and says something into it. With that they continue on their way to the complex.

"What was that about?" asks Ronon.

Sheppard continues to watch as the men get smaller. "No idea." They then emerge from behind the rock and walk to the path. Sheppard turns to Teyla.

"This is taking alot longer then we thought. I need you to head back to the gate and let Atlantis know how we're doing. We'll keep going towards the top."

"Understood. I will return when I have informed them of our current status. Good luck."

Sheppard nods. "You too."

Teyla turns away and runs back downhill. The journey will no doubt be cut much shorter for her return to the gate.

The team watches as she leaves. Sheppard then turns to face uphill.

"Alright, let's go."

Ronon lightly shoves McKay and smiles as they continue to walk up the steep hill towards the complex.

--

Back in Atlantis, Major Lorne's team are standing infront of the gate. Weir looks at her watch worriedly. She looks at Zelenka.

"Nothing", he says as he frowns.

She looks down at Lorne. He nodds.

"Dial the gate", she orders.

"Dialing."

The gate begins to dial. The chevrons start to lock and then – nothing.

Weir looks on, puzzled. "What happened?"

"We can't establish a wormhole", Radek tries again, but fails.

Weir looks at him. "Can you fix it?"

Radek looks completely puzzled. "No, I... it won't work. We can't connect."

Weir looks down at Lorne. "They know he's there."

--

Sheppard, Ronon and McKay eventually reach the top of the mountain and the base of the complex. It is much bigger than it looked from below.

"Oh God, finally", McKay pants. He rests against the wall.

Sheppard lets a heavy breath out and wipes his brow.

Ronon looks at the complex. "It's pretty big."

"You don't say", replies McKay.

Sheppard walks towards the cliff edge and looks over. "It's a long way down."

He then hears his radio.

Teyla finally reaches the gate. She begins to dial. Nothing happens. She tries again, nothing. She activates her radio.

"Colonel Sheppard, come in"

"Teyla, what's your status?"

"Colonel, the gate won't dial."

"...what?"

"I cannot dial the gate. Nothing is happening."

Silence.

Ronon sees something on the ground. He picks it up to find a piece of paper identical to the one Lorne showed Weir. He looks at it with shock. Rodney looks at him puzzled.

"What is that?"

"Sheppard!" Ronon hands him the poster.

John stares at it.

Teyla stands waiting for a reply.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"Oh, this is not good."

"What is it?"

"Teyla, stay where you are. Keep working on the gate."

She hears gun shots. Then...

-static-

Teyla, despite being given orders, knows that the gate won't work and she runs back towards the complex.

--

Ronon opens his eyes to see the angry grey sky. He jolts to an upright position to find himself beside John a few miles down from the complex. He shakes Sheppard to wake him up.

"Sheppard!"

"Huh, what? What happened?" He sits up, rubbing the back of his head.

"We were stunned." John looks at him.

"And they got McKay."

They both stand up.

"Dammit. They knew we were here. That's why they shut down the gate."

Ronon starts to pace back and forth, raging. "Why did they leave us?"

Sheppard looks at the paper.

"These people only do what they are paid to. McKay is the only one on the poster."

"Now what? The gate is shut down. We can't go back for help."

They both go silent for a moment. Suddenly Teyla comes running up the hill.

"Colonel!" She stops. She has obviously been running without stopping to break.

"What happened? Where is Rodney?"

Sheppard hands her the poster.

"They took 'em." Ronon fills her in.

She looks at the poster and frowns.

"Who would have done this?"

John looks at the poster too. " I don't know, but we gotta get 'em back."

--

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla are still discussing what to do.

"Hold on a minute John. How are the three of us going to be able to infiltrate a building of such size?"

Ronon jumps in. "Easy. Go in, start blastin'."

"Look, it's not as easy as that", John says. "Now, they didn't take our guns, but that still only makes three against, I'd say about a hundred."

Teyla frowns. "Not very good odds."

Ronon begins to get angry. "Well, we can't just leave him in there with them!"

John thinks. Teyla and Ronon wait for an answer.

"Alright, Atlantis are gonna know something's up when we don't check back and then they'll eventually try to dial here."

"I doubt that they will be able to establish a connection either", informs Teyla.

Sheppard is frustrated now. "Ok then. Our only options are to blast our way in there and hope for the best, or to wait for Atlantis."

Ronon looks at Sheppard. "To what? Fly over?"

"John, that could take days", Teyla says regretfully.

Sheppard sighs and looks up at the enormous building. This was one of the times they could really use McKay.

--

McKay slowly opens his eyes. He wakes up to find himself lying on the concrete ground.

He sits up. He notices his tact vest has been removed and he is in his t-shirt. "Ugh." He groans and rubs the back of his head. He looks around the concrete room. There is a door on the right wall close to the corner, which is beside a concrete table. He looks above him. The ceiling is higher above where he is sitting then where the door is. There is one window, which is just a rectangular hole, to his left high up on the wall. The moonlight shines through and projects onto the right wall. The wall behind him sticks out at the bottom to act like some sort of bed.

No sheets. No pillow. Just more concrete.

"Great", he says to himself as he begins to stand.

Suddenly the door opens. He stays silent as a man in black walks in, holding a clipboard in one hand and carrying a chair in the other. He puts the chair down and sits. Rodney sits on the 'bed.'

Silence for a moment.

The man reads from the clipboard. "Dr. Rodney McKay. The smartest man in The Pegasus Galaxy." He looks at McKay for a moment. Rodney, secretly quite proud, just looks back.

"Dr. McKay, do you know why you're here?"

Rodney finally opens his mouth. "Um, uh... I would presume it has something to do with the Wanted posters."

The man smiles. "You are correct." He puts down the clipboard. "Our service has been requested by a certain group of individuals to extract some information from you. You are very important to them."

McKay frowns. "Who? I, um. What kind of information?"

"Our clients wish to stay anonymous. And as for your second question, you will find out soon enough." He stands up, holding the clipboard. "It says here that you can be extremely stubborn and very creative in life-threatening situations. I am also to expect resilience." He steps closer to McKay.

"So we have been instructed to use the maximum level of interrogation in our power."

McKay stares at him, speechless.

The man starts to walk towards the door before turning around.

"Enjoy your stay."

--

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon are still thinking about their next move. Sheppard suddenly thinks of something.

"Wait a minute. Let's try the radio."

Sheppard switches it on.

"Rodney are you there? McKay can you here me?"

Silence for a few moments. Finally a reply.

"Who is this?" This voice is not Rodney's.

Sheppard looks slightly angry. He answers with a question of his own.

"Who is this?"

"I work in the facility that you're probably looking at right now."

"Where's McKay?"

"Dr. McKay is with us." Sheppard needs to know more.

"What do you want with him?"

"We have been paid to extract some information from him."

Sheppards blood begins to boil. Ronon shares his rage.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing yet. We are just about to begin the questioning. I must go now."

-static-

Sheppard looks at the radio ready to smash it.

Teyla looks to the ground and frowns, then begins to think.

"Who would have wanted this information so much as to go to this extent to obtain it?"

"We can worry about that once we get him back."

TBC


	2. Outside Help

Back at Atlantis. Weir, Major Lorne, Radek and Carson are in Weirs office.

"How long would it take to fly?", Weir looks at Lorne.

"By jumper, two days minimum."

Carson jumps in. "What about the Daedelus?"

Weir regrettingly replies. "On it's way back to Earth for repairs."

"Hyperspace?"

She shakes her head.

Lorne suddenly has an idea. "What about the puddle-jumper McKay hooked up to hyperspace?"

Zelenka jolts up. "Oh, oh yes... That could work."

"Wait a minute", Weir shows some concern, "I thought Rodney wasn't able to finish his work on the hyperdrive?"

Zelenka looks as if he is excited. "I could do the calculations and clean up any final adjustments."

"How long will it take?"

"An hour tops."

Weir doesn't hesitate. "Do it."

Zelenka runs out to get to work.

Weir looks at Lorne. "How long with hyperspace?"

"After dropping out. Three hours at the most."

"Good. Much better than two days." She smiles.

She continues. "Major. I need your team ready."

"Yes, ma'am." He leaves to gather his men.

Weir looks at Beckett who is looking at the Wanted poster.

"Carson?"

He looks up. "Aye?"

"We'll get him back."

"Of course we will." He smiles.

"I need you ready as soon as you can."

"I'm on it."

He leaves her office.

She looks out her window.

--

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla stare at the complex. Ronon grows impatient.

"We can't just sit around and wait."

Teyla looks at him. " If we attempt to enter that complex we will not exit it alive."

"What about McKay? We owe him!"

"Hey!" Sheppard gets annoyed. "He's a member of my team along with the two of you. Now, you've known me long enough to know that I'd never leave any of you behind. That includes Rodney. But, right now we have no choice. We have to wait."

Suddenly static is heard on the radio.

"Hello?"

Sheppard runs and grabs it. "Hello?"

"Are these the friends of Dr. McKay?"

The voice sounds higher than the previous one. This would suggest that this man is alot younger.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name is Darak. I work in the complex. I want to help."

Sheppards heart skips a beat.

"What? Why?"

"I am young and I have only been working here for a few weeks. I have never agreed with what they do here, but I had no choice. My family needs to eat."

Sheppard can almost feel sympathy.

"And after seeing what they are doing with Dr. McKay, I had to do something to help him. I have never seen those methods used before. But, he will not give up and they know it."

Sheppard feels like a proud father, but is horrified at the same time.

"How is he?"

"Right now, your friend is being questioned by the highest ranking interrogator in the facility. That means that he has refused to give up any information without the use of physical persuasion. I have no idea who the clients are or what they want to know, but I do know that everyone who has been questioned by this man has either cracked after a few minutes... or died."

Sheppard looks at Teyla. She can feel a lump in her throat. Ronon is getting angrier by the minute.

"Uh, look. Can you help us rescue him?"

"Yes. I will meet you near the complex. Go back up the cliff. Stay disguised behind the underbrush and make your way around to the back of the complex. I will be waiting for you."

-static-

Ronon looks at Sheppard.

"Do you trust him?"

"Right now, he's our only choice."

"I agree with Colonel Sheppard", Teyla says. "Darak is our one hope at bringing Dr. McKay to safety."

Ronon nods. "Let's do it."

Sheppard puts the radio in his back pocket, loads his gun and faces the complex.

"Alright. Let's get 'em back."

--

Back at Atlantis. Zelenka is making the last minute adjustments to the jumper. Major Lorne's team and Carson begin to board.

Zelenka brings up the HUD. He checks it.

"That's it. We're ready."

"Good work, Radek." Lorne pats him on the shoulder.

"I would like to come with you."

Carson smiles as he sits down beside Lorne.

"Take a seat."

Radek sits behind Carson.

"Alright, here we go."

He turns on his radio.

"Control Room, this is Jumper 1. We are ready to go."

"Opening jumper bay door." It begins to retract.

Weir can be heard on the radio.

"Alright Jumper 1. Good luck. And major..."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"... bring them all home."

"We will ma'am. Jumper 1 out."

The jumper goes sailing towards the sky. When it gets out far enough the hyperspace window opens and they're gone.

--

It is now night-time. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon are wading through the under-brush on their way to the back of the complex.

Sheppard looks up ahead. "We're almost there."

They walk a few more metres and they stop. They have reached the back of the building. They look around to see if it's safe, then they emerge into the open.

Suddenly a man appears. The three point their guns at him.

"It's me. Darak."

Sheppard still aims his gun. "Are you alone?"

"Yes."

He looks around and makes sure it's the truth, then Sheppard lowers his weapon. Ronon and Teyla do the same.

"So. How do we get in?"

"If you go through the front entrance you will be apprehended almost immediately."

He turns around and looks up the building. He points.

"You can climb. That window up there leads straight into the corridor outside the room that Dr. McKay is being held in."

Sheppard looks up. "What about the guards?"

"When you get near the top, contact me on the radio. I will announce a new arrival. The head interrogator always wishes to be there when they are brought in. The corridor will be left clear, as will the room. Once you have your friend, contact me again and I will give you directions for a safe exit."

Ronon doesn't buy it. "How do we know you won't just tell your people where we are once we're in?"

"You must trust me. It is your only chance to save your friend."

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla agree.

"Stay in contact." Darak runs to the main entrance. Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla look up, share a glance, then begin to climb.

--

Major Lorne, his team, Carson and Zelenka are flying through space.

Carson looks at Zelenka typing at his computer.

"How much longer?"

"About 30 minutes until we can establish radio contact."

"Great." Carson is anxious to help his friend. Lorne notices his anxiety.

"He's gonna be okay, doc."

"Yes, major. I certainly do hope so."

The jumper continues to fly through space.

--

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla reach the top of the building. They stand on the ledge just below the window. Sheppard takes out his radio.

"Darak?"

"... Go ahead."

"We're at the window."

"Alright. Just give me a moment."

After a while a bell begins to sound. This must be the signal for a new arrival. Sheppard peeks into the hole in the wall. He sees the interrogator open the concrete door and close it behind him. He then walks down the corridor and dissapears out of sight. Once the coast is clear Sheppard climbs in, followed by Teyla and Ronon. They see a concrete table outside the room with alot of equipment on it. They realise it's what they used during the interrogation as they are all covered with blood. Teyla looks at Sheppard and he looks back in aknowledgement. They turn towards the door. Before they go to enter they notice something. It's the clipboard that the interrogator had. Sheppard takes it in his hand. He reads it:

"Name: Dr. Rodney McKay.

Client: Anonymous.

Level of Interrogation: Maximum.

Level of resilience: Will not comply."

Sheppard is again secretly proud of McKay for not giving up. He stops reading. Seeing that there is still more, he puts the clipboard in his backpack.

He tries to open the door, but it's locked. Without a word, Ronon shoots the panel and helps slide it open. They walk in. They freeze.

McKay is on his knees, hands suspended above him and shackled to a concrete beam. His head hangs and rests on his chest. The moonlight is shining through the high window casting his shadow on the ground.

Teyla stares in shock. "Oh my god."

Sheppard runs over. He doesn't take time to check him, instead he looks at Ronon and holds Rodney's torso. Ronon shoots the chains above the shackles. McKay falls and Sheppard catches him. He gently lays him on the ground. Now, Sheppard looks at him properly. It's now that he realises how bad his friend is hurt and he thinks about when Darak spoke about the 'methods' used. He checks his pulse. It's there, barely. He's trembling. McKay's face is red all down the right side. His hair is wet where it bled. His shirt is ripped open at the front and Sheppard can see burn marks and cuts all over his chest and bruises on his stomach. His fingers are crooked where they had been broken and his wrists are bleeding and raw because of the shackles. He looks at his legs. The left one looks crooked and his bare feet are red.

McKay starts to slowly move his head. He tries to speak, but instead coughs up blood. His head falls back to the side.

Sheppard gulps. "My God. Rodney." Ronon and Teyla kneel beside him.

"And still, he didn't talk."

Sheppard turns around to see Darak standing in the doorway.

"I managed to divert their attention, but not for long. You must hurry."

Sheppards radio suddenly starts to make a noise.

--

-static-

"Colonel Sheppard. Do you read?"

He grabs the radio.

"Major Lorne. Is that you?"

"Colonel. Thank God. We are cloaked and landing. What is your location?"

"We're with McKay. Is Carson with you?"

"Aye, Colonel. How is he?"

Teyla looks at him.

"Not good."

"Oh, Lord. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Sheppard turns to Darak.

"Where do we go?"

"Follow me."

Sheppard nods.

"Alright, Major. Just hang on."

"Understood, sir."

Ronon picks up McKay carefully and carries him out the door, followed by Teyla. Sheppard and Darak run behind.

"Turn right up here!"

Darak takes the lead. He helps them through a number of dark corridors until they eventually reach a huge cavern. The wild ocean can be seen with the moonlight bouncing off the surface. If the situation was different, the team would stop and admire the view. The team are immediately damp because of the ocean spray. Ronon puts McKay down beside the wall and kneels beside him. Darak points to a path leading down the cliff.

"There's the way back."

Sheppard nods.

Teyla faces Darak. "Thank you for helping us Darak. We will not forget it."

Sheppard agrees. "Yeah. If you ever need anything. Just let us know."

Darak nods and smiles. "I must go. Oh. Before I do, take this."

He hands Sheppard a tape.

"They record all of the interrogations. This could be useful to your doctor."

"Thanks." Sheppard gives it to Teyla.

"Take care and give Dr. McKay my best when he recovers."

He returns to the complex.

Sheppard takes out his radio.

--

"Major?"

"Go ahead, Colonel."

"We're in a cavern at the back of the complex. There's a path leading up to us. Make your way up and stay hidden."

"We'll be about fifteen minutes, sir."

Sheppard puts away his radio and sits beside McKay with Ronon and Teyla.

Ronon looks at Sheppard. "If I move him again it could hurt him more. We should wait here for the Doc." Sheppard nods then looks down at McKay.

"Come on, Rodney."

McKay makes a noise. They look at him.

"Rodney, we're right here."

He tries to speak, but can't gather enough energy to make a word.

Teyla gently rubs her hand through McKay's hair.

"Easy, Rodney. Don't try to talk. You must rest until Dr. Beckett arrives. You are safe now."

Ronon rests his hand on McKay's shoulder.

"Come on, buddy. You're gonna be fine, alright?"

Sheppard stares at McKay. The wind blows and makes his hair and, what remains of his shirt, sway.

"How could I let this happen?"

Ronon and Teyla look a little surprised.

"John. You could not have known -"

"He was right there with me and Ronon. We should have been more careful."

Teyla moves closer.

"John. What happened to Rodney happened through no fault of yours or Ronon's or myself. He is safe now and that is what matters."

Sheppard feels slightly reassured as Teyla's comforting words touch his heart. He gives her a small smile.

Rodney shifts. He turns his head slowly towards where he can here the muffled voices of his friends. His eyes begin to open halfway. It is only now that Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla notice how blue they are, in contrast to the blood red. Beautiful.

"Rodney. We're here."

McKay's eyes close again and he falls unconscious.

"Dammit."

Suddenly Carson and Major Lorne come running up the hill. Sheppard turns around.

"Over here!"

Carson is carrying his medical bag. He rushes over, drops it beside McKay and kneels down.

"Bloody hell. He's worse than I thought." He looks at McKay's stomach. "He could very well be bleeding internally. We have to get him back to Atlantis right now."

Teyla fills in Beckett. "He began to cough up blood a few minutes ago."

Sheppard stands up to face Lorne.

"Any trouble?"

"No, sir."

"The jumper?"

"Zelenka needed to make some adjustments to the hyperdrive and the rest of my team stayed behind to keep an eye out."

"Okay." He turns to Ronon. "You need to carry him."

Ronon looks at Carson. Carson looks at Rodney.

"We don't have time to make a stretcher. He may pay for it, but you'll have to carry him."

"Sure thing, doc."

Ronon picks up McKay in his arms. Major Lorne begins to run down the hill followed by Teyla, Carson, Ronon carrying McKay and finally Sheppard. The jumper isn't too far away. They all get in and waste no time. The jumper door closes and they are soon in the air flying back towards Atlantis, home.

TBC


	3. Close Call

Zelenka finishes fixing up the hyper-drive when the jumper door opens. Sheppard, Teyla and Carson run in followed by Ronon carrying McKay. He lays him on the ground and lets Carson do what he needs to. Radek stares at his friend.

"Oh my." He then says something in Czech to himself except this time it is not because of something McKay did to annoy him.

Carson gets the breathing mask out and gently puts in on McKay.

"We need to hurry. Without knowing the extent of the damage, I can't determine what medicine to administer."

Sheppard manouvers his way through the small crowd to the cockpit and looks out the window.

"We're out far enough. Jump into hyperspace."

"Understood."

...Nothing happens.

"What's wrong?"

"It won't work."

"Let me try." Sheppard takes the pilots chair and, sure enough, it doesn't work.

"Radek! What happened?"

Zelenka rushes to his laptop and tries to figure out what's wrong. He clicks at the keys.

"It must be something to do with the program Rodney created," he tries to fix it, "I can't do anything. I don't recognize the error," he keeps trying, "I'm afraid the only one who would have the slightest chance of fixing this would be..."

They all look at McKay, lying on the ground, barely alive.

Carson looks concerned. Sheppard makes his way back to the rear compartment.

"How long without the hyper-drive."

Zelenka looks at the ground. "Two days, at least."

Carson, still kneeling beside McKay. "He won't be able to wait that long. From what I can tell, he's bleeding internally. I can't do anything back here."

Sheppard thinks. "Is there any chance that Rodney could wake up and tell us what to do?"

"Colonel. Look at the state he's in. He can barely breathe as it is. I highly doubt -"

Suddenly, Rodney starts to move. Carson looks down and removes the mask. McKay flinches. Carson frowns.

"Easy, lad."

Sheppard kneels down to his friend.

"Rodney. You need to listen to me. We're in the jumper that you equipped with the hyper-drive and it was disabled. Zelenka tried to fix it, but he said you're the only one that can do it."

McKay's dark circled eyes look at Zelenka. If he could move, he would be laughing.

Teyla takes his hand. "Rodney. We need to get you back to Atlantis so you can get better. Can you help us?"

Beckett looks at Rodney then to John. "I'm not sure that he's able to stay awake for more than a few minutes and I don't think he'll be able to concentrate at all."

McKay blinks slowly and tries to speak, but instead coughs up more blood. Carson grows more anxious. He wipes away the blood and gives McKay some water.

McKay then lifts up one of his hands and slowly points a broken finger to Zelenka's laptop. Radek hands it to Sheppard and he rests it on McKays torso. He studies it then prepares to fix the hyperdrive. He needs to press on the keys, but can only use one finger so it takes quite a while. Everytime he does it he winces. He starts to slowly drift away. Sheppard lighly pats his cheek.

"Hey. Come on, buddy. You can do this."

McKay's eyes roll, but then focus on the computer as he remembers what he's doing.

He presses the 'enter' key finally and all of a sudden the jumper launches into hyperspace.

Radek looks out the window in shock. "He did it."

Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and Carson share a glance. Sheppard smiles down at McKay.

"Great job, buddy."

McKay wants to smile. He tries to whisper. All he can manage is a very quiet "Tha-" before he falls unconscious again.

--

Back at Atlantis. Weir has been informed that the jumper will be back in ten minutes. She takes her time to prepare herself at the jumper bay and she stands waiting with a medical team as she has been warned about Rodney. The jumper bay door opens and Jumper 1 lowers down and lands on the surface. The door opens and Carson runs out. He grabs the bed and wheels it over. Ronon carries out McKay and gently lays him on the bed. Weir can only manage a glimpse before he is wheeled off to the infirmary. Sheppard steps out of the jumper. Weir approaches.

"John! What happened?"

He looks at her, clearly very upset.

"We gotta go with Rodney."

"Okay."

Weir and Sheppard run towards the infirmary followed by Teyla and Ronon.

They reach the infirmary and run towards Carson.

Weir grows more anxious. "What's his status?"

"We're just getting him ready for surgery. You can come in and take a look while I'm setting up if ye like."

"Thanks Carson."

"But, be ready."

Weir and Sheppard enter the room. Carson looks at Ronon and Teyla.

"We will stay here. We do not wish to crowd him."

Beckett smiles. "Aye. I'll keep you updated. Don't worry."

"Thank you doctor." They watch him return through the doors.

Inside, Sheppard and Weir approach McKay who is lying on the bed exactly like before. Weir gets closer. Her eyes start to blur and sting and she can feel a lump in her throat.

"...Oh my god." She takes his hand. This is the man that would have taken a bullet for her and there he was, pale as a ghost, trembling, drenched and cold.

Sheppard takes her free hand. "I know."

She looks at the amount of blood.

"Who would have done this?"

Sheppard grows angrier. "Whoever wanted that information... We'll find 'em."

She feels reassured because she knows Sheppard means it. John then takes his backpack off and reaches in. He pulls out the tape and the clipboard. He calls over Carson. Beckett runs over.

"Aye?"

John hands him the clipboard and the tape.

"The clipboard has information on the interrogation and the tape...," he stops for a moment, "...the tape is a recording of it."

Carson looks horrified, but he knows it will help.

"Elizabeth, I'll read through this, but I think we should watch the tape together after the surgery. It will help us understand what we're dealing with."

She hesitates. "Agreed. John, I think it would help if you did too."

Sheppard really doesn't want to, but he really should.

--

Hours later, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Weir are waiting outside the operating room.

Teyla breaks the silence.

"I wonder what Rodney did to help himself through his time in that place."

Sheppard keeps looking at the door.

Ronon stands and paces.

"Maybe he thought about the storm and the Genii and wanted to prove himself again."

Sheppard looks at Weir.

"No. He knew that what these guys wanted to know was far too important to give up."

Weir looks back.

"Whatever it was they wanted to know, we'll find out soon enough."

John looks back at the door.

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure I wanna watch the tape."

"John, I understand why you wouldn't want to. Beleive me, I don't either, but we have to or else what Rodney went through was for nothing."

John looks back at her then nods.

Carson comes through the doors and takes off his mask. The team all walk over to him.

"Well?"

"After reading that clipboard you gave me, I was expecting a long list of injuries and that's just what we got. We managed to stop the internal bleeding, but he still is suffering from numerous other inflictions. He has quite a few broken bones, he had a punctured lung which we were able to repair, he has severe bruising on his stomach, back and face and I assume that you caught a glimpse of the burn marks."

Sheppard looks at Weir and frowns.

Carson continues. "Not to mention the cuts. What worries me is the damage caused to the internal organs and also the fact that he's caught pnuemonia due to the lack of heat where he was kept. We have him on a breathing machine as he finds it difficult to breath on his own at the moment. It won't be an easy recovery, but if anyone can do it, it's Rodney."

He smiles. He has one of those infectious smiles which has made it's way to the team.

"Would ye like to see him?"

Sheppard steps forward. "Of course. Thanks, doc."

Carson leads the way to Rodneys bed. They stop beside him.

Elizabeth puts her hand on Carsons shoulder.

"Carson. Well done. If Rodney knew what you're doing to help him..."

"Aye. I know. I'll be damned if we're gonna lose 'em."

--

Later, Ronon and Teyla are sitting with Rodney. They've been chatting for a while.

Ronon looks at McKay. "I wonder if he can hear us."

"It has been said that speaking positively to people in similar situations increases their chance of waking up."

"But, I thought McKay was in a medically induced coma."

Teyla looks at Ronon as if surprised that he knows that term.

"Hey, I've been listenin'."

Teyla smiles. "Yes. I believe that Rodney's coma has been induced medically as to give him a rest from trying to stay alive on his own."

All of a sudden Rodney opens his eyes.

Teyla and Ronon lean towards him.

"Rodney! It's okay. You're in the infirmary."

McKay's eyes get heavy again and they close. This time, Teyla and Ronon hear a beeping sound and they turn around to see a flat-line.

Teyla shouts. "Carson!"

Carson runs over. He looks at the monitor. "He's not breathing." He lowers the bed and puts the paddles on McKay's chest.

"Charge to 200...clear!" The electricity shoots through his body.

-nothing-

Sheppard and Dr. Weir arrive. They see the fear in everyone's eyes.

"Charge to 250...clear!"

-nothing-

Teyla stares in hope. "Come on Rodney."

"Charge to 300...clear!"

Silence for a moment. The beeping starts to maintain a rythm again.

Carson sighs in relief, but is uneasy.

Teyla hold her hands together as if to thank the gods.

Sheppard bows his head and takes a deep breathe.

Ronon stands still.

Weir looks blind-sided. "What happened? I thought he was recovering."

Carson looks at Rodney. "So did I. He shouldn't have woken up during a medically induced coma and he certainly shouldn't have flat-lined... Unless..."

"What is it?"

"My only guess would be that he was given some sort of drug in that place and now it's reacted with the ones we 've given him to induce the coma."

Weir thinks silently for a few minutes then turns to John.

"I think it's time we watched the tape."

TBC


	4. Hour One

Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Sheppard and Weir are in Weirs office.

"Dr. Weir, I don't think it's a good idea for me to leave him while he's unstable and especially since I don't know what's wrong with him."

Teyla says calmly. "Ronon and I will stay with Rodney and will inform you if anything happens."

Sheppard leans against Weir's desk. "Well, why can't we watch it in the infirmary?"

Weir unfolds her arms. "I don't think the other patients would like to see what's on the tape."

Caron agrees. "Aye."

Weir nods then breaths deeply. "Alright then. We'll watch it here. Teyla, Ronon."

"We will keep an eye on Rodney."

She walks closer. She looks sincere. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Teyla."

Ronon looks at Sheppard and nods. Sheppard nods back. "Yeah."

Teyla and Ronon leave.

Sheppard and Carson sit down. Weir walks around to the television screen behind her desk. She puts in the tape and sits beside John holding the remote.

"Are you both ready?"

Carson nods. "As I'll ever be."

She looks at John. He just gives a subtle nod.

"Okay."

She presses play.

A black screen with the words:

"Dr. Rodney McKay"

The words dissapear and some more appear:

"Interrogated by Jendis"

The words dissapear and some more appear:

"Maximum Level

High Resistence expected"

The screen then remains black for some time.

"Hour One"

The screen changes to show McKay sitting on a chair with his arms behind his back. We can almost see over him as the camera is in the corner attached to the roof. McKay's chin is resting against his chest. He is alone for a while before the door opens and in walks the interrogator. McKay slowly lifts his head and speaks dryly.

"Thought you forgot about me."

The man walks closer.

"Far from it, Dr. McKay. I was just preparing." He grins.

McKay gulps. "So. Um, what is it you want to know? The gate address to Atlantis? How to create an atomic bomb? Where the-"

"My client wishes to know the calculations required to maintain a stable recreation of the Ancient molecule configuration."

Sheppard, Weir and Carson look at eachother in complete confusion.

McKay does the exact same on the tape.

"...Uh...I'm sorry. What?"

"You heard me."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"I have been informed that you do."

"By who?"

"My client."

"Oh, I see, 'your client'. Well, are you sure he hasn't got me mixed up with somebody else?"

The man in black steps closer and bends to meet McKay's eyes.

"Come now, Dr. McKay. Do you really think anybody could get 'the smartest man in two galaxies' mixed up with somebody else?"

McKay thinks for a moment.

"...No, I, I guess not."

The man stands again and puts his hands on his hips.

"So tell me."

"I don't know."

He stands staring at McKay. This man has never failed any client in the past 5 years. He will not let the man stting in front of him be his first failure.

He smirks. "You will tell me. And if you lie to me, I will kill you."

With that, he turns around, opens the door and exits the room leaving McKay sitting in complete amazement.

"I am so screwed."

John smirks at the last comment. He notices that it is odd seeing Rodney not talking with his hands. Elizabeth pauses the tape. She stands and leans against her desk facing Carson and John.

"Do either of you know what that man was talking about?"

Carson nods. "I've no idea."

John answers. "Neither do I and I don't think Rodney does either."

Elizabeth nods. "That's what I thought. But, why would 'the client' think that Rodney knows?"

John smirks. "Well... he does have a bit of a reputation for being 'the smartest man in two galaxies.' "

Elixabeth thinks. "We may need to get in contact with this Darak person. I'd like to speak with him."

John sits back. "Okay, but he said he didn't know who the client was."

"Still, I have a few questions of my own."

Carson speaks up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we should get back to watching the tape. Time isn't on our side."

"Right. Of course."

Elizabeth almost forgot for a moment. She sits down again and unpauses it.

TBC


	5. Hour Two

The sceen is black again.

"Hour Two"

McKay is still sitting in the chair. Not that he had anywhere to go. He's looking around to see if there's anything to keep his brain active. The door opens again. The man in black walks in holding a huge box.

Sheppard shifts in his chair.

The man puts it on the concrete table. McKay sees it and squirms in the chair a little. The door closes and the man opens the box. His face turns to McKay.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

McKay is as sincere as he can be.

"I can't tell you 'cause I don't know."

The man turns back to the box and reaches inside. He takes out a heavy mallet and walks briskly towards McKay.

Sheppard, Weir and Beckett can't begin to imagine what's going to happen next.

"Woah, wait a second. Aren't you supposed to start off with the water drops or someth-"

The man kicks McKay's chest hard forcing him to fall backwards in the chair onto the ground. He steps over him and unties his hands. The moment his hands are free the man stands on his left arm with his huge boot and holds it in place.

"What are you doing!?"

"Tell me, Dr. McKay."

McKay lies on the ground trying to move free.

"I don't know!"

The man brings the hammer up and slams it down onto McKay's hand competely crushing it.

"Ah! Wh-what the.."

The man then releases McKay's arm only to take hold of the other with his other boot.

"Tell me."

"I-I..." He breaths franticly.

Smash – the other hand suffers the same fate.

"Uh! Ow! Y-You're crazy!"

The man then steps off McKay's right arm and grabs his scruff. He holds him up onto his knees.

"I'm doing what is necessary. Now, tell me."

McKay can't say anything.

"Have it your way."

The man holds the heavy part of the mallet with his hand and drives it into McKay's temple sending him sailing to the ground unconscious. The man throws the hammer back in the box and leaves.

The screen goes black.

Elizabeth, Carson and John sit still for what seems like ages. Eventually, Elizabeth presses pause.

Carson breaks the silence. He whispers. "Good God."

John leans forward resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands.

Carson coughs, then speaks again quietly. "Well... that would explain the broken hands and the severe head trauma." He then breaths out and puts his hand up to his forehead.

Elizabeth can feel a lump throat. She coughs.

"... We have to keep watching."

Carson sits up slowly. "Aye."

She looks over. "John?"

He raises his head, looks at her and slowly nods.

She breaths out heavily. She presses play.

TBC


	6. Hour Three

"Hour Three"

McKay is now in the same position he was when they first found him. Hangin by the beam on his knees. He is clearly unconscious and is not moving.

The door opens and, sure enough, in walks the man in black known as Jendis. This time he is carrying a bucket in one hand and a chair in the other. He places the chair on the ground in front of Rodney and the bucket beside it. He sits and stares at McKay.

"Hey. Wake up."

He shoves him back a little. McKay groans and his head starts to move slightly.

"There you go." He smirks.

He notices McKay shivering and smiles.

He then blows on his hands and rubs them together.

"It is getting quite cold. I'd say it is almost an hour after midnight now. That means that it is very near freezing."

McKay, just in his t-shirt and trousers, looks up at him coldly.

"... That's fascinating."

"Too bad we took your jacket. You could really use it right now."

He laughs, stops suddenly and leans forward.

"If you tell me, right now, what I need to know you can go home."

McKay laughs dryly. "You and me both know that's not gonna happen."

Jendis takes hold of the bucket and stands.

"Do you know what this is? Ice water."

He walks over to McKay, stops and pours it onto him.

Rodney breaths deeply.

Jendis notices the injury on McKay's head. He grabs his hair and brushes it back to get a better look.

Rodney winces and tilts his head away. It doesn't matter.

"Ouch. I hope that doesn't get infected."

He smiles and laughs.

"I'm, s-sure you... don't."

Jendis stops smiling, getting slightly frustrated that McKay is remaining so casual.

"Well, don't worry Dr. McKay. You will have plenty of time to think about your next move. As will I."

He turns around and leaves. This time the camera doesn't go black. It stays on McKay. The window is directly above him, allowing the cold sea air to enter the room. All he can do is think and shiver.

Eizabeth, Carson and John watch the screen and think about the man in the infirmary. The man who has saved each of their lives countless times and they couldn't save him in time to prevent what was happening on the screen.

McKay looks up to the ceiling. John can see the smoke coming from his breaths. He notices that he's breathing very quickly. Then he speaks to himself.

"W-Well, this-s is... gr-reat. N-Nice work, McKay."

John stares and thinks to himself.

'Dammit, Rodney. It's not your fault.'

McKay then lowers his head to his chest and either falls asleep or passes out from the cold.

Carson breaks the silence. "No doubt the cause of the pneumonia."

The tape still runs as the three talk.

Elizabeth turns to John. "How many hours went by before you found him?"

John doesn't look away from the screen. "About six."

She frowns and looks back at the screen. "This is awful."

John stands up. "I need..." He tries to think of anything so he can leave the room. "... some water."

Elizabeth stands too. "John, I don't think we can afford to-"

Carson interrupts. "Actually, I think it would be a good idea. It will give us some time to recharge and also give me time to check on Rodney."

Elizabeth thinks. "Alright. Twenty minutes."

John nods then leaves. It will do.

---------------------------

Teyla and Ronon are sitting with Rodney. Teyla is resting her head on McKay's bed, asleep. Ronon sits watching. Carson then enters with haste.

"Any change?"

Teyla jumps up. Ronon stands.

"No, nothin'."

Carson nods then approaches McKay to check him.

-----------------------------

John stands on the balcony looking out at the night sky. The door opens behind him and out walks Elizabeth. She stands beside him.

"Are you alright?"

Silence for a moment.

"... I should have been more careful."

"John, you didn't know about the posters until seconds before you were ambushed. How could you possibly-"

"He's a member of my team, Elizabeth. That makes him my responsiblity. He's a scientist not a soldier."

"John, he signed up for this. He knew the risks he was putting himself into when he first joined your team. Besides, can you really picture McKay stuck in a lab all day and still remain sane?"

John smiles.

She smiles back.

"Come on. We have to finish the tape. For Rodney."

With that, they both turn around and head back in.

TBC


	7. Hour Four

"Hour Four"

McKay is still in the same way as we last saw him. He is dripping wet, shivering and breathing shallow, fast breaths.

The door opens and Jendis walks in. He walks towards the wall to the left of McKay and leans against it.

He looks at the back of his hand, then wipes his nails on his shirt.

"So. Dr. McKay. How long have you been here now? Four hours?"

McKay doesn't respond.

"You must be quite hungry at the moment."

Still no response.

"Look. This doesn't have to be so difficult. If you just tell me wh-"

"I a-already told you three... times. I.... don't.... know. How m-much more clear can I make it for you?"

Jendis walks towards McKay and backhands him across the face. McKay spits the blood coming from his mouth onto the ground.

"I have a reputation of being the one man in the entire Pegasus Galaxy that can get information from anybody. You are not about to take that reputation away from me."

He takes a syringe from his pocket filled with a light blue liquid. He then pulls up McKay's shirt and drives the needle into his bruised stomach. McKay whinces, but oddly smiles.

"I think you... need to r-read your fact-file again."

"Oh yes, and why is that?"

McKay exhales.

"Because I also have a reputation..."

Jendis frowns.

"... of being able to get out of any situation.... and I'm gonna g-get out of this one..... whether you l-like it or... not."

Jendis is livid. He kicks McKay hard in the stomach.

The injection I just gave you is designed to gradually break down your immune system. It is combined with an alien enzyme and a bacteria specially created to attack your internal organs..."

McKay slowly lifts his head.

"Let's see you get out of this one now."

Jendis throws the syringe on the ground, straightens his shirt, turns around and leaves.

Elizabeth pauses the tape.

"That was it. The injection."

"Aye. And by the sounds of it, it's an incredibly damaging substance. I'll take a blood sample and see if I can isolate the drug to create some sort of antidote. The most worrying part is that it contains "an alien enzyme." This could be what reacted with McKay's body causing the flat-line. That or the bacteria attacking the internal organs."

"Okay, Carson. However, I would like you to stay to watch the rest of the tape."

"Aye. That would actually be the best thing to do. It'll allow me to see how fast the drug is progressing through his system. He is in a stable enough condition to last a few more hours without the antidote."

"Good."

She turns to John. He looks back and lets out a sigh.

"Let's keep goin'."

TBC


	8. Hour Five

"Hour Five"

Like before, McKay is still in the middle of the room. Except this time, he is shaking wildly, sweating perfusely and trying to keep the drug from taking over him. However, it's extremely difficult as John, Elizabeth and Carson can see. He's finding it hard to battle the internal pain, the bacteria attacking his internal organs.

Carson comments. "My God. It seems to have progressed at an incredible rate. It's only been an hour and he's showing signs that the bacteria has spread throughout his internal organs and his body temperature seems to have decreased dramatically."

McKay can't figure out why he's sweating so much if he's freezing. Just before he can come up with a reason the door opens and Jendis paces in like a dart. He snatches the shackles and opens them. Before McKay can fall down Jendis grabs the scruff of his shirt. He whisks him up onto one of his shaky feet as he stands lop-sided. He stares at him angrily for what seems like forever. He then throws McKay ferociously into the wall. He hits it hard back-first and falls to the ground on his side. Jendis walks up to him and kicks him repeatedly in the side. Blood comes squirting from McKay's mouth. He stomps on McKay's leg, breaking it. Jendis finally stops and stares at McKay as if he was thinking.

All John, Elizabeth and Carson can hope is that he has stopped. But, no.

He goes over to the box and pulls out a lead pipe. He walks to McKay and stands there. McKay sees the pipe through his blood-soaked eyelids.

"...pl..ease.."

Elizabeth can't fight back the tears any longer.

Jendis holds the pipe above his head, then drives it into McKay's back. A loud crack is heard. He does it again. Amazingly, McKay is still conscious. Jendis throws the pipe on the ground and goes back to the box and takes out a large knife. He walks back to McKay who is lying on the cold ground, completely dismantled. He slices open McKay's shirt and slashes down his torso. McKay lets out a laboured shout. He then cuts his chest disturbingly slowly.

It would seem that this has now gotten personal for Jendis as he doesn't usually do this, but more importantly, he doesn't usually enjoy it.

He throws the knife on the ground then stands over McKay, looking down at him. Again, thinking. He slowly walks back to the box. He reaches in and takes out a lantern. He puts it on the table. He turns to McKay and grabs his foot. He drags him back to the middle of the room, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He lifts him up to the chains and fastens them again. McKay is now incapable of moving anything, he's much too weak to do anything. Jendis walks back to the table and lights the lantern. He takes off the guard and allows the flame to freely burn. He then takes out a iron bar form the box and holds it over the flame.

Carson can't conatin himself. "Bloody monster."

Jendis walks slowly towards Rodney with a sinister grin on his face.

John can feel his blood race around his body.

Jendis blocks our view of Rodney at the angle we have. It is just as well, as this is not something that anyone would want to see. All John, Elizabeth and Carson can do is listen to McKay's screams. This goes on for about ten minutes. Jendis finally stops . He stands up, throws the bar down on the ground and looks at what he's done. He takes a step backwards. "You're move", he says with straight coldness. He then leaves.

The three are left to look at McKay, covered completely with blood.

He is not shaking anymore.

TBC


	9. Hour Six

"Hour Six"

McKay is motionless. Blood is pouring from his head and chest, soaking his hair and his clothes.

Despite having Rodney in the infirmary, Carson can still feel himself rooting for his friend.

"Come on, lad."

The door opens. Jendis walks in. He takes the box and brings it outside. He then returns and closes the door behind him. He walks close to McKay and stops a few feet from him.

"Tell me now, Dr. McKay."

Rodney doesn't move or speak. He can't.

Jendis' voice gets louder as he gets angrier. He seems to think that McKay can hear him.

"I won't ask you again."

Still no response.

"Tell me!"

Jendis seems to lose it. He grabs McKay's hair and holds his head up. He then stops as if he realises what he's done. He has never had to do this to any person during his time in that place. He has failed.

The bell begins to sound and Jendis almost jumps. He lets go of McKay then leaves.

McKay is alone for a few minutes until Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla enter the room. Sheppard runs over and grabs McKay as Ronon shoots the chains.

The screen goes black.

"That bloody animal."

John is irrate. "I'm gonna kill 'em."

Elizabeth stands. "First thing's first. We have to help Rodney."

Carson stands also. "I'll get to work on the antidote right away."

"Thank you, Carson."

Carson leaves hurriedly.

John stands. "You saw what he did to 'em."

"Yes, John. I did. But, that doesn't make it right to kill anyone."

John gets slightly frustrated. He breaths heavily. "Look. I'm not gonna let somebody almost kill my best friend and get away with it."

Elizabeth steps towards John. "Yes, but he didn't kill him. Rodney's in the infirmary right now getting better."

"We don't know that for sure, Elizabeth."

She doesn't know what else to say. Neither does he.

John goes over to the television and takes out the tape. He puts it in his pocket.

"I'm goin' to see 'em."

--

John arrives at the infirmary. He sees Teyla and Ronon sitting beside Rodney.

"Hello, Colonel."

"How is he?"

"No change. I suppose that is a good sign." Teyla says in an warm, optimistic tone.

"Look, if you wanna get some dinner I'll sit with him."

Ronon stands. "Good. I'm starved."

Teyla smiles. "We will be back. Thank you, John."

Ronon and Teyla leave. John sits beside McKay. He looks terrible. His eyes are dark-circled, he is as pale as a ghost and he's sweating an awful lot. He has the breathing mask on to help him stay alive. He is covered in bruises which haven't faded. The blood is gone, but you could see where it used to be. John just sits for a while and watches McKay.

--

An hour later.

"How's he doing?"

John turns around to see Elizabeth standing by the bed. Before John can answer, Carson comes into the room. He stops at the bed.

"I've managed to create the antidote. There should be enough here for a full recovery, but it will take some time to spread through his system."

"Good work, Carson." He smiles.

Sheppard also smiles. "Yeah. Nice goin', doc."

Carson hooks the antidote onto the I.V tube and hangs it on the stand.

"Thank you. But the rest is up to Rodney now."

The three look down at him.

--

In the Control Room. Radek is typing at his computer when the gate turns on.

"Unscheduled off-world activation. No I.D.C."

Weir runs in.

"There's a message."

"Play it."

The screen switches on. It is Darak. Weir doesn't recognise him until Sheppard arrives.

"That's him. That's Darak."

"John Sheppard."

"Darak. What's goin' on?"

"I have found out some information about the clients."

"Great. What is it?"

"I can't talk right now. Can we meet at a safer location?"

Sheppard turns to Weir. "What do we do?"

"Do you trust him?"

"He helped us rescue McKay. That's enough for me."

"Alright."

Sheppard turns back to the screen. "Okay. We'll meet you at the un-inhabited planet north of yours. Be there in an hour."

"Understood."

The screen switches off.

Sheppard heads straight to gear up. Weir follows. "John."

He turns around. "I'm coming with you."

John nods and continues on his way.

TBC


	10. The Client

We go whirling through the wormhole. We are now on M5X-913 with Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir, Teyla and Ronon. They walk around cautiously.

"Sheppard!"

They turn around to see Darak standing beside a tree.

"You alone?"

"I am."

They lower their weapons. Weir steps forward.

"What do you know about the people who wanted McKay questioned?"

"I know that they are still looking for him. They were not satisfied with the lengths Jendis went to in order to get the information, so they wish to get it from him themselves."

"He had no idea what Jendis was talking about."

"I know. But they seem to think that he is lying and they are very determined to get that information. Determined enough to plant a Zero Point Module on our planet."

Sheppard looks at Weir.

"Do you know who they are?"

He nods.

"I found this in Jendis' office. I have never come across them before. They seem to be some sort of rogue group that branched off from the Genii."

Darak hands Weir a piece of paper.

She reads it. Darak continues.

"The worrying thing is that are in close relations with the Wraith."

Weir looks up at Darak. "The Wraith?"

Teyla looks confused. "The Wraith working with former Genii? That does not make any sense."

Sheppard looks at the paper. "They wouldn't work together unless the result benefited both of them. The former Genii get the information, the Wraith get McKay."

Weir looks at John. "I don't think so. Why would the Genii want to know about the 'Ancient molecule configuration'? No. I think they wanted to give the Wraith the information, but since McKay didn't know..."

"They are going to hand McKay over to the Wraith." Teyla puts two and two together.

Ronon finally says something. "That seems like a lot of trouble to get information from someone. Why didn't they just hand him over to the Wraith in the first place?"

Teyla turns around. "Perhaps it was their one last bargaining chip they had left."

"So, what does this mean?"

Sheppard looks at Weir. "It means that this is alot worse than we thought."

--

Back at Atlantis. Weir, Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and Carson are sitting in the breifing room.

"How is antidote working?"

"Slowly, but effectively."

"Good." Weir turns to John.

Sheppard turns in his chair. "What's the plan?"

"Right now? We don't have one. We know that the Wraith and this rebel Genii group are searching fro McKay so that puts your whole team at risk. Until further notice I want you, Ronon and Teyla to stay on the base."

"We can do that."

Teyla looks at Weir. "Perhaps Rodney will know something about this when he wakes up."

"That may take some time to happen. His pulse is still quite weak and his temperature hasn't raised a significent amount. Even so, when he does wake up he won't be in any state to talk about the ordeal. But, from what I saw on the tape, he looked as confused as we were. I doubt he knows anything about it."

John lies back. "We'll see what happens."

TBC


	11. Awake

Nothing significent happens for quite a while. McKay hasn't changed, Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla can't leave the base and there's no sign of the Wraith.

Weir is has unusual amount of free time as does Sheppard. Carson sticks around the infirmary to keep an eye on McKay. He sits beside him and chats to him, telling him about back home.

One night, Carson is in the middle of a story about his mother's old dinner recipe when McKay begins to move. His eyes slowly and gradually open. Carson stands up.

"Rodney? Rodney. Can you here me?"

It takes a while, but McKay manages to nod.

"Oh. Thank God."

He removes the breathing mask and sure enough, McKay can breathe on his own for the

first time in weeks.

Carson radios Weir. "Dr. Weir. Rodney's awake."

"Great, Carson. I'll be right there."

He looks down at Rodney who starts to cough.

"Easy, lad. Are you alright?"

McKay tries to speak, but he just coughs more.

"Here, drink this." Carson hands him some water.

Weir, Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla arrive.

"Hey, buddy. How are you doin'?"

"... Tired."

Ronon smiles. "You've been asleep for two weeks straight."

McKay smiles.

"The antidote worked?" Weir stands arms folded.

"Aye. It appears so. And not a moment too soon. I wasn't sure if it would considering the length of time he was out..." He looks at McKay then puts his hand on his shoulder "...but here he is."

Teyla steps forward. "It's good to see you smile, Rodney. We can rest easy now." She smiles warmly.

"Right. We better let him get some rest. He needs it if he's gonna be saving everyone's lives again."

Weir smiles. "Great work, Carson."

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

McKay has fallen asleep already so everybody leaves feeling very refreshed as it's the first bit of good news they've heard in a long time.

--

A few hours later. John is sitting next to McKay in the infirmary. He's reading a Spider-man comicbook. It is about midnight.

"... Hi."

John looks up after almost being scared to death.

"Rodney. Hey. How ya feelin'?"

"... Like I imagine I look..."

"Yeah, you got it pretty bad."

"... How did you get me out?"

"We had a little help. A guy called Darak helped us find a way in."

"... Why would he do that?"

"He didn't agree with what they were doing. Especially, this 'Jendis' guy."

McKay shivers at the sound of that name.

"Rodney?"

McKay looks at John.

"I saw the interrogation. Darak gave us a recording. Me, Elizabeth and Carson watched it as soon as we got you back."

McKay looks down at the foot of the bed.

"You were unbelievable, man."

McKay looks up a bit surprised.

"But, obviously, he thought you were lying."

"....I was."

John sits up. "What?"

"... I knew exactly what he was talking about. Every word."

"Rodney, how come you didn't tell us about it?"

"... I literally found out a few days before we went there. It was far too important to let them know."

"The Wraith and some former Genii were the clients."

"... Then it's a good thing I kept my mouth shut then. Isn't it?"

"Damn right, buddy."

--

A few weeks pass and McKay can now walk as his legs heal. Still, it is very slow and it is only a few metres at a time.

Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, Weir and Carson are in the breifing room.

Weir looks at her watch. "It's been over thirty minutes, Carson."

"I know, but Rodney said he didn't want any help. Just be patient, this takes time."

They sit in silence for about another five minutes when the door opens. In walks McKay, slowly.

"Sorry", he says softly.

Weir smiles. "No need to apologize, Rodney."

McKay sits at the end of the long table bedise John. Carson notices that he's sweating and trembling.

"Are you alright, Rodney?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

John turns to him. "You sure?"

"Yep. I'm good."

"Alright. What we need to discuss is the reason why the Wraith would need the Ancient molecule configuration." Weir looks to the end of the table. "Rodney? What do you know about it?"

Everybody turns to face McKay. All of a sudden he feels very pressured.

"Well, um... Before... everything happened, I was looking through the Ancient database and I found some information about the Ancient gene."

Teyla looks at Carson. "Would that be the gene therapy?"

Rodney continues. "No, this was about the original gene that the Ancients were born with. Anyway, I came across something to do with the Ancient molecule configuration."

Sheppard leans back. "And what is that exactly?"

"It's the stuff that makes up the Ancient gene."

Carson catches on. "So, the Wraith were going to..."

"...clone." McKay finishes his sentence.

Weir looks slightly taken. "Clone? What?"

"Not exactly cloning, as such. Think of it as 'recreating the Ancients.'"

Ronon speaks for the first time. "Why would they wanna do that?"

"Think about it. They recreate an army of Ancients, instruct them to obey their every command, then bring them to Atlantis."

Silence for a moment.

Weir leans forward. "How did they find out about this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Sheppard turns to McKay. "It's a bit of a coincidence that they became so interested just as you did."

"Perhaps we have a spy in the city", Teyla says.

Ronon sits up. "So, what do we do?"

Everyone looks to Weir.

"Well, we can't suspend gate travel forever." She thinks. "It seems like the Wraith's only lead on this Ancient molecule are the former Genni Darak told us about."

Sheppard nods. "We destroy their research, we can prevent the Wraith getting anywhere with their little project."

"Right. I'll get Zelenka running scans for any suspicious activity in the area surrounding M9X-337. Until then, everybody get some rest. We all need it."

TBC


	12. Moving In

Zelenka is in the control room. He is the only one there as it is past midnight. He feels he needs to do something to help the team get all of this behind them, especially McKay. He types away at his computer, running scans. He feels a presence behind him and turns around. It's McKay.

"Rodney? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"... Can't sleep."

He moves closer to Radek, focuses on the screen and sits beside him.

"... I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just , uh, checking systems."

McKay gives him a dead-pan look.

"At two in the morning?"

"Yes. Elizabeth told me-"

"Radek."

"Alright. I was scanning for the former Genii."

McKay sighs.

"Look, you don't have to feel guilty about what happened. I didn't tell anyone what I was researching and if I did, they could just have easily taken you."

A beep is heard. They both look at the screen. Zelenka moves closer.

"There. It's detected something."

McKay looks at the image on the screen.

"It's Ancient technology. That must be how they knew I accessed the information. If we can detect them, they can detect us."

"That's M9X-114." He looks at McKay. "Do you know anything about this planet?"

Rodney reads of the screen. " "Uninhabited"? Well, not anymore."

"They must have found it pretty recently."

Silence for a moment. McKay stands.

"We have to tell them."

"Wait Rodney." Zelenka grabs McKay's arm. "You're not actually thinking of going there, are you? They're still looking for you and they won't stop until they get that information."

"I know. But, I started this ...and I'm gonna end it."

--

"Absolutely not!"

Sheppard and McKay are in Sheppard's room.

"Why not?"

"Have you lost your mind? We were barely able to get you out alive the first time. And to make matters worse, they're still looking for you."

"I don't care!"

John is slightly startled that McKay raised his voice.

"The only thing that matters is this city and if the Wraith get control of it, it's over."

John remains silent.

"I started this whole thing and I'm gonna end it." He smiles slightly. "Besides, I'm the only one that can turn it off."

Sheppard smirks. "Well, my plan was to just shoot everything."

McKay shakes his head. "Back-up drives." He pats Sheppard's shoulder. "Amateur mistake." He walks away. Sheppard smiles to himself. Rodney McKay is back.

--

Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and McKay are getting ready. Major Lorne approaches Sheppard.

"Sir. Are you sure you don't want us for this one?"

"Thanks Major, but this is gonna be in and out, no fuss.... we hope. We need to keep numbers low."

"Understood, sir. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Weir walks in. She turns to a rather pale McKay.

"Rodney. Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Alright." She adrresses everybody. "Good luck and be careful."

Sheppard nods. "Will do."

--

We go whirling through the wormhole. We are now on M9X-114. The team steps through to see a large field. They look around them. There is nothing, but trees. In the distance, they can see some sort of building.

Sheppard steps forward. "That must be where we need to go." He turns around to ask McKay. "Is th-"

Rodney is bent over holding his stomach.

"Rodney?"

McKay rises. "I'm okay." He checks his life-signs detector. "Yeah, that way."

Sheppard looks uneasy, but knows they have a mission. So they move on.

The team have been walking for about an hour or so. It's beginning to get dark - twilight. There are no clouds in the sky so the stars look beautiful. Rodney is looking up to see if he can find which star Atlantis is. He then bumps into John.

"What is it?"

"We need to move into the tree-line if we wanna stay hidden."

They turn left and walk into the trees. They walk closer to the building. It is now that they notice that the building only has one story. It is not actually too large. It must have been used solely for research. They stop walking as they reach the side of the building.

Ronon sees something. "There."

There is a door. However, it is guarded. It is only one man, but they wish to remain undetected. Sheppard has an idea. "Wait here."

He makes his way to the left of the door staying low to the ground and fairly hidden. He sneaks up behind the guard and hits him with the butt of his gun. He grabs the keys out of his pocket. He then looks around for more guards. There are none, so he signals to the team to come over. As they do, Sheppard unlocks the door. He slowly pushes it open. Ronon and Teyla have their guns ready incase. Nothing. Only an empty corridor. They slowly, cautiously enter. There are two ways to go. Left and right. Sheppard turns to Ronon and Teyla. "You too go that way. Me and McKay will take the high road. Radio if you find something."

"Understood."

The team split in half. Ronon and Teyla go left, Sheppard and McKay go right.

But, who chose the right way?

TBC


	13. Hello, again

Sheppard and McKay move slowly down the dark corridor, staying as quiet as possible. It seems endless. Just a long, black hallway. They reach a corner and Sheppard signals to stop. McKay watches as Sheppard peers around to see. He returns to McKay.

"Two guards. Anymore around?"

McKay looks at his lifesigns detector.

"Other than the two there, none. But, that's not counting what's behind that door they're guarding."

"I thought that thing could see through walls."

"Yeah, well not this one."

"Great."

Sheppard takes out his radio.

"Teyla, come in."

"Go ahead, Colonel."

"We've reached a guarded door. You got anything?"

"Not yet. Do you need us to return to you?"

"Nah, you keep goin'. See what you find. I'll radio you once we know what's behind the door."

"Understood."

Sheppard turns to McKay.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"What d'ya mean 'For what?' We gotta get through that door."

"Oh, right." McKay rubs his forehead.

Sheppard looks concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Never better. So what's the plan?"

Sheppard is still slightly cautious of McKay, but they must continue.

"Alright, on the count of three..."

"Who? Me or you?"

"One..."

"Oh."

"... Two... Three!"

They both leap from behind the wall taking the two guards by surprise. Sheppard fires his P-90 with all he's got. McKay waits for a moment, then fires one shot, killing one of the guards instantly. By the time Sheppard's guard is down, McKay is waiting. Sheppard swings around.

"Nice shot, man."

"Uh, thanks."

They move towards the door. It is much larger up-close, made of some kind of metal.

"Okay. We need to get this thing open."

"Right."

The two both grab the door and begin to pull it open. It is very heavy and needs to be oiled so it takes a little while. When it is open, only black can be seen.

McKay pants. "How 'bout that? More darkness."

Sheppard takes out his radio again.

"Teyla, we've opened the door. You need to get over here."

"Understood, Colonel. What is your location?"

"Uh, just come back the w-"

SMACK!

Sheppard is knocked unconscious from behind. McKay turns around to see Jendis standing in front of him with a huge grin.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. McKay."

Rodney can't beleive it. "Oh, no."

TBC


	14. About to find out

*I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter in contrast to the long wait for it. I'm in the middle of exams and haven't had much time to write the story. Please know that the rest of the chapters will be more frequent. Thanks.

--

Sheppard slowly opens his eyes. He is lying on a cold cement floor. He is quite dazed so it takes a while for him to come around. Once he does, he notices that he is in quite a small room and he is not alone.

"John. Are you alright?" Teyla asks.

"Where's McKay?"

"He was brought in with you. A few hours ago they took him away."

Sheppard rubs the back of his head.

"What happened?"

"We were apprehended. Two men who looked extremely similar to the men on M9X-339."

Sheppard stands. "Oh, that's not good."

Ronon looks at Sheppard. "Why not?"

"Because that means we were set up."

Teyla looks confused. "I do not understand."

"Look, we were brought here for a reason. McKay said he knew what they were asking him about back on that planet and I bet that's the reason they wanted him here."

"The device we detected that led us here, I am almost certain that it has something to do with the cloning mechanism they were asking Rodney about."

"Exactly. And that's why we need to get outta here."

Ronon helps Sheppard up. "How do we do that? The door won't move."

Sheppard thinks, but before he can come up with anything, the door opens. Jendis walks in. He points a bloody hand at Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla.

"You three. Come with me."

Three guards enter the room to escort the three out.

TBC


	15. Strength in numbers

--

Sheppard Teyla and Ronon are escorted to the big iron door that McKay and Sheppard came across earlier. It creaks open as loud as before.

"You guys really gotta oil that thing." Sheppard says to one of the guards before being pushed through.

Jendis is standing there looking angry. Sheppard then notices McKay sitting against the wall holding his head, blood trickling through his hand.

"Rodney!"

"I'm fine." McKay stands up.

"What's goin' on?" asks Ronon.

Jendis straightens up. "Allow me to answer that. I was informed that you had been set free by one of my people, Darak. He then had a change of heart and decided to, shall I say, return the favour."

Sheppard advances. "Where is he?"

Jendis doesn't answer.

Teyla steps in. "Why have you brought us here?"

"I need Dr. McKay to get this device operational."

McKay gets angry now. "I told you, I can't! How many times-"

"None of that matters now. The Wraith will be here any moment now."

Silence for a moment. "Woah, woah. Th, the Wraith?"

Jendis, now smiling, replies. "Yes, Dr. They want to see this device, the device that will change everything."

Sheppard adds everything up. "You've been working with the Wraith. You're actually trusting them that they won't kill you all after they've recreated the Ancients?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Jendis walks over to the window.

"Ah, here they are now. Just on time."

--

The Wraith ship lands and the occupants make their way to the room the gang are in. Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and McKay talk amongst eachother.

McKay's head has stopped bleeding. "We're dead."

"Shut up, McKay. We'll get outta this."

"Oh really? We're unarmed and in a room soon to be surrounded by about ten Wraith. Please, expalin how we're gonna "get outta this" "

The door opens suddenly. Jendis smiles.

"Ah, welcome."

The team turn around to see the Wraith. Sheppard looks at the tallest one.

"Todd?"

Todd seems surprised to see the Atlantis team.

"Colonel Sheppard? What are you doing here?"

"We were brought here. They needed McKay to get this thing workin'."

Todd looks at the device, clearly not working, then to Jendis.

"You said this device would be operational when we arrived."

"Yes, that is why I brought Dr. McKay in. To-to fix it."

Todd turns to McKay. "Any luck?"

"None. There's no way I could get this thing powered up anytime soon, let alone operational."

Todd looks at Jendis and growls. Jendis looks frightened.

"You beleive him? Seriously?"

Todd advances. "As a matter of fact I do. If he can't fix this then it cannot be fixed."

He turns to McKay and the team. "You four can leave now. We will take care of this waste of space."

Sheppard nods. The four leave the room slowly. The huge iron door closes behind them.

They don't stick around to find out what happens.

TBC


	16. What Needs To Be Said

--

Back in Atlantis.

Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, Weir and Carson are sitting in the cafeteria talking. There's is obviously somebody missing from the group. Ronon just notices.

"Hey, where's McKay?"

John answers. "He said he needed to be alone for a while."

Carson nods. "I don't blame 'em after all that's happened."

Silence for a moment. "On the other hand, Rodney missing a meal? That's unheard of."

The team laugh. John wipes his mouth with a tissue.

"Alright, I'm gonna go find 'em. He's been alone for long enough."

Sheppard leaves the table. The rest continue to eat and chat.

--

McKay is sitting in his lab staring at his computer. He isn't concentrating, just staring at the images on the screen. He hasn't slept in some time. The door opens. In walks Radek.

"Can I come in?"

McKay turns his head and breaths out. "Yeah, sure."

Radek sits behind McKay looking at the computer screen also. There is silence for about ten minutes.

"Look, Rodney. I know we haven't been known to pay many compliments to eachother."

"Aint that the truth." McKay says under his breath.

"Anyway, if you hadn't come back I would have had nobody to run my diagnostics by, nobody to bounce my ideas off of or nobody to.... help me."

Rodney turns to look at Zelenka.

Radek looks straight back. "You're a brilliant scientist, Rodney." He smiles.

McKay smiles back, slightly reluctantly. "So are you, Radek."

They both nod at eachother in aknowledgement. Finally, they know that they respect one another.

"Okay, I must go to the infirmary. I think I'm catching a cold." He stands up and begins to leave the room.

"What?" McKay calls after him. "Great! Now I've probably got it! Thanks alot!" He smiles to himself at those last words. "Thanks alot."

He stands up and walks onto the balcony overlooking the night sky. The stars light is bouncing off the shimmering sea below. He thinks to himself. He's home. He's safe.

"Knock, knock." Rodney turns around to see Sheppard.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Uh, no. I was just... looking."

Sheppard joins McKay on the balcony.

"Nice night."

"Yeah, it's uh, quiet."

Silence.

"Look, Rodney. Why don't you join us for movie night? We're watching Terminator 2."

"I don't know. I-"

"Rodney." Sheppard gets slightly more serious. "It's over. You're back now. Everything's back to normal."

McKay looks at Sheppard straight in the eyes, annoyed.

"Back to normal? I can't sleep because of what happened." He gets even more aggrivated. "You saw what he did to me. You 'saw'. I had to be there. I can't...."

"Hey." Sheppard takes something out of his pocket and hands it to McKay.

"You can make it go away. We're all here for you, Rodney."

McKay opens his hand. It's the tape. He stares at it with hatred and anxiety. He then, without a word, throws it over the balcony. It falls into the unforgiving water, never to be seen again. McKay looks down at the sea for a while. He then turns to see John.

"You know what? I think I will go to movie night." He gives a small smile.

"Excellent." They begin to walk. "Actually we did need you 'cause the DVD does kinda belong to you."

"Oh, I see. So you're using me. I get it."

"McKay-"

"No, no. It's fine. Just be aware that I'm the only one whose actually seen it before. So you best cover your ears just before the end."

"You wouldn't."

He chuckles. "Oh, I most certainly would...."

They both laugh together and continue on ther way.

McKay is back.

THE END


End file.
